When You Put Your Hands On Me
by smile1
Summary: A Bellamy/Clarke one parter./Takes place during "Unity Day"./ It may be an uninterrupted Unity Day, but it's definitely not uneventful./ In the end, she tasted of salt and moonshine and it was good while it lasted.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the series _The 100_ or any of the characters. I am merely borrowing them to act out my Bellarke daydreams and fantasies. All I own is the laptop I wrote this on.**

**A/N:** I can almost not believe that I am back again with another Bellarke piece. Yes, it is a one parter (and let's be honest if you look at my past stories I do appear to be a one parter queen), but it's still a piece of writing I managed to make time for and upload. This is just another idea that I had to get out of my head. I hope I can temporarily quench your Bellarke thirst until the next episode, because I know that your stories are doing the same for me. :)_  
_

* * *

**When You Put Your Hands On Me**

_I'm daydreaming of the night that you will be mine._

Clarke had followed Bellamy's advice and had a drink. Even more than one. In fact, she was close to losing count, not sure whether she had 5, 6 or 7. Or maybe the alcohol was making her mind hazy. The careless feeling had been taking over her body and mind slowly. She felt more uninhibited, not held back by her strong sense of responsibility and right and wrong. _Tonight everything she was doing had felt right_. From the pleasant burning feeling the moonshine caused in her throat, to the silly, improvised games she had been partaking in and even to the attention she was getting from some of the boys around camp.

It was alright because she knew that they wouldn't take things too far.

Bellamy wouldn't let it get out of hand.

_He was close by_ whenever she looked for him in the night. Even though he had been the one to encourage her to have a drink and let loose, he hadn't let himself get too intoxicated so he could think clearly and act swiftly when needed. He was their self proclaimed leader, after all and he had to be ready to rein everyone in if needed. He couldn't help but smirk at Clarke's temporary hang-loose attitude and behavior. It was a nice change, one that opened her up and made her seem more at ease, even when being near him and having his eyes on her. It made her feel seen, and for a short period, she felt confident in the midst of all the attention instead of heavy with it.

But every good thing came to an end eventually. In Clarke's case, it was cut short and decided for her, literally taken out of her hands. Finn grabbed the cup of moonshine from the blond-haired boy who had intended it for Clarke. "I think you've had enough," he let them all know, placing the cup on a makeshift table behind him.

Clarke pouted in the most irresistible way, unaware that she was doing it in the first place. It reminded Finn of having her lips pressed against his skin, his lips. It almost felt like a distant memory. He reached for her, gently placing his hand against the small of her back. Surprisingly enough, she let him. "Let's find a quiet place to get some air."

"We're already outside, Finn," she replied, a giggle escaping her. As if realizing how unlike her it was, Clarke's fingers flew to her lips.

She felt extremely light on her feet as Finn guided her away from the crowd and to a slightly more secluded place. He led her away from camp, stopping only when they had reached the wall surrounding their camp, signaling the edge of it. He removed his hand from her back, shifting so her back was against the wall and he was standing directly in front of her. Clarke noticed but was unaffected by it, not seeing the mistake in giving Finn an inch. "What are we doing here? The air's the same everywhere." If the alcohol hadn't been in her system, she would have never allowed him to take her as far from camp as he had. She wouldn't have put herself in the exposed position.

"I figured you needed a breather… after all the drinking you've been doing," Finn made his point. "I don't think you can handle much more. What has gotten into you, Clarke?"

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Everyone's drinking, Finn. Everyone's having fun. I was having fun. For the first time since we've landed here. I figured I deserved that. " She shrugged whilst looking up at him, a hand on her hip. "Don't you agree?"

Finn gave her a single nod. "Of course I do. I'm just looking out for you, seeing as how we do live in a camp without rules," he reminded her. Clarke felt the weight of daily life in camp briefly settle back on her. The reminder had been unnecessary, but Finn was implying more than just that with his words. Fortunately, her perceptiveness was clouded tonight, so she decided to not react to it. Her points wouldn't be as sharp or a 100 percent true as she had been feeling more approving of Bellamy this night due to his unfaltering proximity throughout_. She had felt him near her_. It was confusing and gratifying in a way.

She found herself looking over Finn's shoulder, searching for Bellamy. Yearning and desire flared up inside of her suddenly. It came unexpectedly, although _it had been building up_. And not just this night. She couldn't spot him and when she felt Finn's hand on her shoulder, she was forced to focus her attention on him once more. The touch was one of comfort, or so she thought. His fingers pressed lightly against her collarbone. "You seem to be in a good mood tonight. I thought we could talk." Finn's hand slid from her shoulder down to her elbow, his other hand doing the same to her other arm. "We obviously had a connection and I believe it's something we can work on, despite everything. If we can talk about things openly-"

Clarke made an attempt to pull her arms from his hold, but he didn't let her go. "Things are out in the open, Finn. Raven knows," she shared the piece of information without meaning to. "And she's still with you. You're still with her."

"I don't know what to do. What do you want me to do?" Finn asked her, in a desperate attempt to fix everything instantaneously. Conflict was written all over his face. It made her feel so many things at once that it overwhelmed her. He was being cowardly by putting it all on her.

Clarke took a step back, her back now fully against the wall behind her. She jerked her arms back and Finn let go, only to knead his fingers into her hips. "I want you to let me go," she demanded of him. Her hands landed anxiously on his chest. She pushed him. It was a weak attempt. "Finn!" she exclaimed frustratingly. "I don't want to talk about this."

He grabbed her hands in his own while he angled her body towards his with the other. They were very close to one another. "How about we don't talk at all."He took advantage of the state she was in, hoping she would be more open to him. It was wrong, but maybe it would remind her of what there was between them. It would remind him and he would be able to make a definitive choice, or maybe she would give him an indication of what she wanted. So Finn leaned in, his lips brushing against hers. Her breath hitched and her eyes found his. "Finn," she began, but he took it the wrong way. He took it as her wanting him too. But before his lips could come into contact with hers, Clarke turned her head. Too quickly because it took a second for the world to settle back into place.

A pair of intense brown eyes were the first thing she centered on.

"This isn't what it looks like, is it?" Bellamy made his presence known, taking Finn by surprise. "Because to me it seems like you're taking advantage of our Princess' friendly behavior tonight." He gestured at Clarke before taking a swig from the drink he held in the same hand.

"Don't call her that," Finn jumped to Clarke's defense, although Bellamy could see that it was mostly jealousy fueling him. There was hardly anything honorable about it. It was just a case of having his cake and wanting to eat it too. Bellamy knew from experience that it never worked out. That's why he was always straightforward with the women he sometimes spent his night with. "Are you going to take your hands off her or am I going to have to do it for you?"

His machismo visibly annoyed Clarke, but so did Finn literally backing her into a corner. She didn't like it, so when he finally released her and gave her some space, she was fast to move away from him. Her hand flew to her head, the quick movements making her feel worse. Her other hand reached out intuitively and Bellamy took swift steps forwards and took a hold of her upper arm.

"She's had too much to drink," Finn stated the obvious.

"I'm not dr-"

"And you were leading her off into the darkness to guilt trip her for having a little fun," Bellamy chided the other boy.

Finn took a step forwards and Bellamy threw his cup to the side.

"Don't." Clarke grabbed a hold of Bellamy's jacket. Bellamy's eyes momentarily dropped down to her hand on his jacket before meeting her eyes, the blue in them even brighter in the darkness. They clung onto him the way she was. He nodded and turned his head, looking away instead of watching the remainder of the interaction.

"I can't do this now, Finn. I'm not in the right mindset." The look Clarke gave him was an honest one and it stopped him from throwing out a hurtful remark. "Tonight wasn't the time to do this."

"You never want to talk." He pocketed his hands in his jacket. "I had to try."

Bellamy snorted while directing his next look at Finn. "And kissing her just happened, huh, Spacewalker."

Clarke felt the tension as it wrapped around her even tighter. She saw how the underlying dislike was surfacing. She managed to keep Bellamy in place because she was in his way and he was empathizing with her tonight.

"Finn," she said the other boy's name as she spotted the dark look take over his features.

"Yeah," he replied to Bellamy's comment. "It just happened. Just like us sleeping together."

Clarke gasped, her eyes glazing over at the betrayal of Finn having said the words out loud.

Finn noticed and instantly regretted his actions, but it was too late. "Clarke…" he tried.

She shook her head, turning her eyes from him. "Just leave me alone. Please," she let out shakily.

Finn let out huff of protest but she heard his footsteps retreat.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your tent," Bellamy offered, but Clarke had already freed herself from his grip. She shook her head. "I don't want anyone to see me like this. I don't want to do this." She stumbled backwards until her back hit the wall. She leaned back against it and closed her eyes as she tried to take control of her breathing.

"Clarke," he said her name, his tone calm. When she didn't respond, he moved closer. "Hey, Princess."

Her eyes shot open and it was as if she saw him for the first time. The strong lines, the taut muscles, the full lips and the dark eyes that conveyed so much. Clarke was flush against him within seconds, having acted too suddenly for Bellamy to do anything. She pressed her lips against his, shifting both of her hands so she was clutching on to his shirt. He could taste the salt on her and feel how soft her lines and curves were against him. His hands were on her before he knew it. One tangled itself into her locks while the other found its way to her hip, his fingers slipping beneath the fabric of her waistband. He parted her lips and deepened the kiss. It was a frantic need driving them both. He encroached on her personal space as much as he could, pressing her body back against the wall with his own. Bellamy forced her head to tip back as he finished the kiss.

They both breathed heavily, _their eyes on one another._

Seeing the trepidation in her eyes, Bellamy was the first one to put some inches between them. "You're right, you shouldn't drink." He pushed himself off her, maneuvering so he was standing right beside her with his back against the wall as well.

"You can't tell anyone. Please," Clarke urged.

Bellamy touched his fingertips to his lips as if he needed a confirmation of what had just happened between the two of them. "It'll be our dirty little secret," he said without really thinking about the effect his words would have.

Clarke's head turned to look at him. An instant pang of guilt shooting through her. "Bellamy, I'm-"

He sighed, looking over at her. "You're already sorry you kissed me. I get it, Princess." He pulled up one of his shoulders in a faint shrug. "You needed an instant relief for your inner turmoil."

He looked away, staring into the darkness in front of them. He felt her slump against him, _her body no longer feeling foreign after he had his hands on her._ Bellamy let out a sigh that sounded defeated and moved so he could wrap an arm around her waist. He pulled her against him in an uncharacteristically affectionate manner.

They found the comfort they needed in each other.

The moonshine just gave them an excuse to act without there being any repercussions in the morning.

They couldn't allow themselves to be this way for too long.

_But it was good while it lasted._

* * *

**Please review? **Be kind and review when you've finished reading this? It would be a tremendous help for me as someone who is constantly wanting to improve my writing, characterizations etc. If you do review, also share your favorite Bellarke moment from the show so far? Mine is during the episode _Unity Day _where Bellamy tells her she deserves a break or during _I Am Become Death _where Bellamy stops someone from shooting Clarke and when he asks her if Murphy did something to her. I'm loving the slow burn, but I do hope the writers jump on the bandwagon and give us a little more. As always, I hope you enjoyed and I will definitely keep reading your stories and reviewing/favoriting them. :)


End file.
